Testing software during a development cycle may be challenging. The larger the software package, the more individual source and/or executable modules to be tested, the more challenging the problem may become. Thousands of tests may be run. Over time, the set of tests, referred to as a test suite, may grow as new tests are added. It may difficult to determine which tests in the test suite are the most effective and efficient to test the software, and which tests may be redundant.